A day in the life of a very bored Speedster (Rewrite)
by Fullmetal12
Summary: Ok so I'm back with this re-write. Bart is very bored so he decides to have some fun. Contains misuse of objects, hyper Speedsters, protective Nightwing, confused Superbly, and a victimized Tim. Wally gets into a bit of trouble with Dick as well. I'll be writing these in increments since I'm busy with graduation stuff, but I will update constantly! M for future content


**A day in the life of a very bored Speedster**

**Mount Justice:**

Bart Allen was sitting on the couch bored out of his mind. Everyone else was either at home or out doing whatever it is they did when they weren't at the Mountain. The only people who were still there at this moment was Bart, Wally, Nightwing, and Superboy. however, Superboy was in his respective room, while Nightwing was in the briefing room, and of course Wally was in the kitchen eating whatever he could find. It was at that moment that Bart got a mischievous idea. He zipped into Cassie's room and dove under her bed emerging with a bright pink box smirking as he lifted the lid. Speeding off towards Tim's room he vibrated through the wall gaining access to the youth's sanctum.

With not a moment to lose Bart went into Tim's closet and retrieved his the tights, beginning to sew the "item" into the fold inside the crotch of the costume. As quickly as he got them he returned the costume back where he found it and went back to his area on the couch to watch the fun happen.

"Recognized Robin B-02"

the female computerized voice announced. Tim walked through the zeta tube in civies and Nightwing's old, heavy tinted sunglasses. Only two people knew the identity of the new Robin: those people were Dick, Wally, and Superboy and Batman intended to keep it that way.

"HeyRob,howgoesit?Whatyadoing?Wherewereyou?Wereyououtwithbatmandoingbatstuff?"

Bart started drowning Tim in an endless pool of questions at superspeed; Tim have him a brief nod and a curt 'Yeah' before continuing to his room, completely unaware of what the very, not so now, bored speedster had planned.

Tim quickly changed out of his civies and into the comfort of his robin costume, taking note of the oddly tight feeling in the groin area. He tried to adjust himself but eventually gave up in his attempts. Bart was sitting on the couch counting the seconds when Wally rose from his slouched position at the kitchen counter and began his journey towards the briefing room where he would find Dick. He took notice of an overly excited impulse, but quickly brushed it aside.

"He probably had too much sugar."

Wally says to himself as he closes on his destination.

"Hey Dick, does Bart seem a little, I don't know. Too happy to you?"

Wally asked with slight concern.

"No idea what you're talking about dude, I've been here all day. Hey, is Robin here yet?"

Nightwing replied, never looking away from the computer screen.

"Uhh, yeah, he walked in a while ago. Seriously, dude, that kid is way too uptight."

Wally stated. Nightwing wasn't paying attention to him anyway, might as well say what's on him mind.

**Back with Bart:**

Bart had been waiting a considerable amount of minutes, wondering how long it took for someone to change, I mean really. Bart could change in a matter of seconds.

"Man, isn't he done yet?"

Bart decided he'd waited long enough and pushed the lever on the tiny remote that was packaged with the 'item' he'd acquired previously.

**Back with Robin:**

Robin was currently standing by the door to his room, checking the files on his holo-computer, when he started to feel a powerful tingling sensation in a, very, personal area. Letting out a surprised squeak he crouched to the floor hoping to staunch the sensation, but it only proved to increase the intensity. Tim remained as still as physically possible in his crouched position on the floor, legs trembling, hand gripping his thigh tight enough to bruise. The sensation becoming almost painful, he let out a strained whimper.

_(Alrighty, this is part one of the rewrite. I'd like to think I've gotten better at writing, I guess I'll see if I actually did based on the reviews I get. Thanks to all you guys that reviewed before, you were a huge help! Hope you like the re-write.)_


End file.
